In some medical applications, as well as in some industrial or other applications, it is necessary, or at least preferable, to maintain two components or constituents in isolation prior to combining the two components for subsequent delivery as a solution, mixture, or other combination.
For example, some pharmaceutical preparations, such as injectable solutions or suspensions of a drug, are not sufficiently stable to accommodate prolonged storage prior to use. However, the components of the solution or suspension may have adequate stability if the components are stored separately prior to being combined.
It would be desirable to provide an improved syringe system that will accommodate the packaging of two such components in isolation from each other, but which can be subsequently operated to combine or mix the components for delivery. In particular, it would be advantageous to provide such an improved syringe system with the capability, where necessary, for employing component prefilled barrels that can be manufactured and/or stored separately as well as together.
It would be especially advantageous if such an improved system could be employed with two liquid components as well as with at least one solid component.
It would be desirable with such a system to positively seal both components from the ambient atmosphere as well as from each other.
It would also be beneficial if such an improved system could be provided in a self-contained form that is compact, portable, simple to manipulate, and readily adaptable to different proportions and dosages of the components.
Additionally, it would be desirable if such an improved system could readily accommodate the storage, mixing and administration of a variety of drugs which require reconstitution and/or dilution including, among other types, a medicament in powder form requiring mixing with a diluent, a medicament in liquid form requiring mixing with a diluent, and a lyophilized compound requiring mixing with a diluent.
The present invention provides an improved packaging, mixing and delivery system which can accommodate embodiments having the above-discussed benefits and features..